Lifestyles of The Jesse and The Jamie
by NeverWasteYourTears
Summary: What will happen when two teenage friends get a glimpse of their past and are now starting to regret it. Berzerker/OC-Pyro/OC
1. Are You READY!

**Hey, so uh… I got this idea from my big sis, so yeah. It was originally a screen play made by- my big sis and made into a story by me(not very well if I might add) anyway I'll try 2 update Amina Munroe soon. And if people like this story than… kool.**

I'm not what you would call normal. Neither is my friend, Jamie. We're not what anybody would call normal. Our names are Jessica Conner and Jamie Johnson. We are mutants and this is our story.

(Lifestyles of the Rich and the famous playing) Jesse loved Good Charlotte; she mostly liked their old songs. She loved her ring tone but _HATED_ it during the morning. "What the FUCK do you want?!" a few minutes later. "Yeah… No,… what?!...(Sigh) fine… Ok I'm coming (sigh-hangs up phone). Jesse slowly got out of bed and _slowly_ made her way to the bathroom. Once she came out she put on her A.F.I. (it's a band) t-shirt and her faded, torn (from age) and written on jeans. "I'm going out," Jesse said to her foster mom while she walked to the kitchen to grab an apple. "Where're going?" asked her 'sister'. "Out" Jesse replied once finding an empire (type of apple). "When are you coming home" Diana(her sister)knew Jesse didn't like it there since she (Diana) was born. "Never" and with that Jesse slammed the door. Jesse walked to there old elementary school where they said they would meet. Then they walked in silence till they were over the tunnel standing on the shoulder of the over pass on the cross island express way.

Jesse- So, why you ask me to come out here?

Jamie- it would be so easy (dazed)

Jesse- What would?

Jamie-To just take it (stands on edge) to let go.

Jesse- Your fucking insane. (Joking)

Jamie- I know, but at least I'm not suffering. I'm enjoying every minute of it.

Jesse- Out of all the things you've lost, I think I miss your mind the most. OH OH and that striped black and white A.F.I. shirt you lost last year!

Jamie- Shut up. (Joking; steps down from the edge)

Jesse- So, really. Why'd you ask me to out here?

Jamie- I didn't want to be alone.

Jesse- That's a good reason. But you're such a loser.

Jamie wanted to know what would happen to their friendship if Jesse found out who she really was.

Jamie- You're my best friend, right?

Jesse- No, I'm the moon (sarcastically), stupid!

Jamie- Right. But seriously, are you?

Jesse- Yes

Jamie- What's your take on mutants?

'Crap' Jesse thought. She knows! She knows! She knows! Um… maybe I should… I'll tell her. I should. And I'm going to. Right now!

Jess- ok, I knew I should've told you. It wasn't right to hide something like that from you. I'm the worst best friend ever! From now on I'll tell you everyth-

Jamie- wait what are you talking about?

Jesse- What are _you_ talking about?

Jamie- I'm not the one who went off babbling about lying.

Jesse-I was not bab- ok maybe I was babbling

Jamie- What are you talking about?

Jesse- Ok …I'm…I'm…

Jamie- Spit out!

Jesse-A mutant

Jamie-…really…really?

Jesse- Yeah

Jamie- Oh…my…GOD! Me two!!!

Jesse-___**WHAT!?!?**_

Jamie- YEAH!

Jesse- wow!

Jamie-I know!

Jesse- What can you do.

Jamie- I can read people's minds and move stuff with my mind

Jesse- That's awesome!

Jamie-What can you do?

Jesse- I can manipulate the elements; water, fire, air, earth. Those things.

Jamie- That's awesome.

Jesse- You know that institute? For people like us?

Jamie- Yeah, my cuz told me bout' that place. You know the one I'm talkin' bout right. The one who always wares sunglasses, light brown-reddish hair. Lives down in New Orleans?

Jesse-Oh, yeah! The hot one?

Jamie- yeah wat-eve

Jesse- anyway, I was kind of thinking bout' going. I'm having trouble with fire…(shyly)

Jamie- and you call me retarded.

Jesse-shut up, no really. I need help.

Jamie- fine. I'm actually having trouble to. The other day I accidentally read my big bro's mind (shudders) not…a nice…place.

Jesse- was it like every pervs heaven?

Jamie- yes, and every girl's hell

Jesse- wow, your life sucks

Jamie- yeah I know.

Jesse- so can we go? (hoping her friend would go with her)

Jamie- yeah sure, I need to get out of the city. It smells like piss!

Jesse- I luv the city its like my very own gigantic home! I luv it! Besides it doesn't matter where you go it will always smell like piss.

The two friends laughed together as they walked down the steps to the subway. They sat on the floor Jamie playing with Jesse's apple (telekinetically), and Jesse playing with her lighter flicking it open then closed.

_Flick~shup~flick~shup~flick_

Jamie started waiting for the shup, but when she saw her friend, Jesse was staring blankly into the fire. Like it was going to give her the answer to life.

Jamie- Careful you might burn yourself

Jesse- wouldn't be the first time (stares at the flame pensively) when you think about it the story of fire is really depressing.

Jamie- What?!

Jesse- Yeah, think about fire in its most natural form. Its wild. Uncontrollable. Independent. It'll burn whatever the fuck it want. Whenever the fuck it wants.

Jamie- yeah, so?

Jesse- But than who came along, and interfered with the natural state of fire?! I'll tell you who… man.

Jamie- What are you talking about? Fires break out everywhere all the time, and sometimes people can't put them out. They'll burn all night sometimes, and burn everything in their path. Are you telling me you feel sorry for the same 'fire' that kills people every day?

Jesse- The way I see it those people are casualties in a war that's been raging since the beginning of man. A coup, a revolt, a rebellion against humanity for denying it it's pure form (pause) Besides why do _you_ give a shit if people die. Aren't you the one that wants to fucking die?!

Jamie- …

Jesse-thought so

Jamie- Wanna go home and pack?

Jesse-please my mom is so… annoying, protactive, talkative,nosey,-

Jamie- OK I get you need to get away

Jesse- yes… right NOW!

Jamie-fine…

(Train comes) (wind blows) (trash flies around)

Jamie- is that express or local?

Jesse- what time is it?

Jamie- I don't know, do I look like a clock?

Jesse- and you call me useless

(Jesse looks at cell phone)

Jesse- its express, come on, get up.

Jamie- I already asked my mom if I could go she said sure, she doesn't care what I do any more but that's cool cause I don't care either.

Jesse- and you say I babble

Jamie- come on we'll miss it

Jesse- Fine

(Jesse and Jamie get on the nearly empty train)

**(The following is a true story that happened to me and my 2 big sisters)**

(Jesse and Jamie sit down a few minutes later the doors ding shut)

***DING** *

Random Hobo- ARE…YOU…READY?!

Jamie- this is why I don't like the city. (Whispered)

Jesse- shut up! I like the Hobos I find them interesting. (Whispered)

Random Hobo- I got 27 grandkids

Jamie- yes his 25 kids are very interesting (Whispered)

Jesse- aaa you weren't listening GRAND Kids (Whispered)

* **DING** *

(Doors opened; people walk in)(alls quit)

Jamie- Hey, look he finally stopped talking(whispered)

* **DING** *

Random Hobo- ARE…YOU…READY?!

Jesse- my Hobos never fail me(whispered)

Random Hobo- Who took my chips?!

Jesse- Jamie, why did you take his chips?(whispered)

Jamie- Shut Up! (Whispered)

(Random Hobo Points To Random Guy)

Random Hobo- YOU!... YOU… TOOK… MY… CHIPS!!!

Jamie- The next time those doors open we are switching cars.

Jesse- Why do you not like my Hobos I love my Hobos.

* **DING** *

Jamie- Get up!

(Jamie and Jesse get of the train and get in a different car)

Jamie- You were right I kinda miss him

Jesse- told you, but it don't matter now this is Jamaica when we get to the top of the stairs call someone to pick us up

Jamie- why don't you?!

Jesse- I dropped my phone in the pool!

Jamie- you are so stupid

Jesse- says the girl who wanted to jump off the bridge

Jamie- oh remember like that crazy guy! "I will jump off this bridge and GOD will protect me!" then he jumped off the bridge and died! That was hilarious!

Jesse- your sick… BUT SO RIGHT!!!

* **DING** *

Jesse- Come on! And get up! We are… MOVIN!!!

Jamie- YEAH!!!


	2. Message : John Wraith to James Howlett

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution. This goes for everything I write. **

**Ok, so I'll make you a deal I get no reviews you get no next chapter. =^_^=**

Jesse and Jamie walk up the stairs of the Jamaica subway.

Jesse- call Alex he's free this weekend right?

Jamie- no, he's on a date with Lizz… but what about Scotty-dotty?

Jesse- no, he's brother got caught doin pot remember?

Jamie- oh yeah. What about… Vicky?

Jesse- no, remember she sneezed on me so I smacked her than she pulled my hair so I beat the crap outa her.

Jamie- Hope?

Jesse- oh yeah, she just got her license!

Jamie- Hope it is.

Jamie takes out her i-phone and dials Hope's number.

_~Phone Conversation~_

Hope-Hello?

Jamie- hey, what up?

Hope- Not much, You?

Jamie- same, me and Jesse need a ride

Hope- where are you?

Jamie- Jamaica

Hope- k, be there in 5.

Jamie- peace, love and war

_~End of Conversation~_

Jesse- she comin?

Jamie- yep

Jesse and Jamie sit next to John Wraith on the bench (Some guy they met a while back and Jesse just started talking to him and they became good friends, he was always there at this time)_**{REFRENCE TO THE MOVIE "X-Men Origins-Wolverine"} {WILL-I-AM'S CHARACTER}**_

John- hey girls

Jesse- hey John!

Jamie-hey John!

John- you girls are mutants.

Jesse- pfft! No. pfft! Wat gave you that idea? PFFT!!

John- I am to. I can teleport.

Jamie- we're gonna go to that school in Bayville, Jesse is a retarded squirrel with fire.

Jesse- I'm not that… never mind.

John- I know someone there… Tell James I mean 'Wolverine' Fred let himself go and so did his tattoo. He'll know what I mean.

Jesse- k

Hope pulls up in her new red Saturn 'O9 Aura

Jamie- bye we'll give Wolfie the message

John- bye girls

They say their goodbyes and hope drives them home

Hope- bye guys!

Jesse and Jamie-BYE!

Jesse walked in to her house

Jesse- HOME!

Diana- I thought you were never coming home

Jesse- I'm movin' out and I _am _never comin back. Come on Jamie help me pack

Diana- wa-wa-what do you mean? (tears glinting in the reading lamps glow)

Jesse- I'm leaving because this town stinks, Mrs. Conner is way to bitchy your snotty and I don't belong here so… bye Diana, I hope you have good life (and with that she walked up the stairs leaving a weeping Diana and a stunned Jamie trailing not to far behind.)

Jamie- finally I wanted to do that for along time, but you beat me to it. Lets start packing. I'll call Benny and tell him to bring the truck.

Jesse- k, but first we need some boxes.

Jesse and Jamie continued to pack bother their entire (minus furniture) by the end of the day, and get it all in the truck by 7:OO. Benny slept at Jamie's house because they're cousins.

_**~Next Day~**_

'Zombina and the Skeletones-Nobody likes you when you dead' plays

Jesse- I tell her don't call me before 1O:OO, but NOOOOO, no one listens to me. She doesn't hear anything I say. (picks up phone)What do you want!? … what … oh… k… be there at… 11:OO… bye.

Jesse gets up and runs and falls on her way to the shower. Takes shower, brushes teeth and fixes hair. Changes to her tie-dye Obama shirt, skinny jeans and red converses. Grabs shoulder bag (doesn't like purses) and apple and runs out the door not glancing sideway at the depressed girl on the couch. Runs to Jamie's house. Unlocks door and comes in.

Jesse- I'm HOME!

Mrs. Johnson- hello Jessica!

Jesse- hey miss Jay

Mrs. Johnson- you can go on up she's packing I'm gonna go call them for you

Jesse- no that's okay we can call, bye miss jay

Mrs. Johnson- ok, bye-bye Jessica

Jesse runs up the stairs to her friends room to help pack and call the school, start her new life in a new school, home, friends, everything was gonna change. For the better.

Little did Jessica Conner know that her life was actually gonna change for the worst.


End file.
